


Everyone has secrets

by Theweirdslingshot



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, don't know if it will be more than a oneshot, tho I have ideas for future chapters if I write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweirdslingshot/pseuds/Theweirdslingshot
Summary: El had promised some girls at school to talk to Will for them.What she found out did not really shock her, but it did lead to several events later...





	Everyone has secrets

Eleven and Will were on their way back to Hawkins for christmas. They sat in the back seat, smiling at each other as Jonathan and Joyce sat in the front. Joyce was driving and Jonathan was jut humming songs to himself.

The last months had been very experimental. Both Eleven and Will liked it in their new school, but they were kind of shy and often just stuck together. They were called "Those weird siblings" by their peers, which didn't really matter to them. They _were _weird. And they liked it.

There were some girls that found El quite interesting. Because she didn't talk much, and mostly kept with Will, the girls often wanted to hear if she knew anything she could tell about Will. One time, they dragged her outside to have a private talk without any boys listening.

The girls names were Emma, Janet and Jennifer. All of them always chewed gum and had their hair up in big ponytails. That's pretty much everything El knew about them.

"Okay." Emma said, "We're just gonna ask you some questions."  
"Why?" El asked.  
"Because..." Janet whispered, "Jennifer..."  
"I like you brother." Jennifer confessed. "And I wondered if you could... tell us if he has been interested in any girls?"

El thought. She and Will never really discussed girls. Or boys. They mostly discussed other things.

"No." she said.  
"No?" Janet repeated. Then she shrugged. "Well, can you talk to him for us?"  
"Please?" Jennifer said.  
"Yes." El said, who didn't know what to respond at all.

El had been trying to speak to Will for several days now, but he always seemed to change the subject. And now, they were going to meet their friens in Hawkins. El just _had _to talk to him then. Somehow.

The car stopped in front of the Wheeler house. In front of it stood every one of their friends, with welcome signs and christmas decorations.

"Welcome!" Dustin shrieked, running up to the car. He hugged Will tightly, as well as El.   
"Hey, aren't I getting any hugs?" Jonathan asked, and got a big hug by Dustin, Lucas and Mike. Then Nancy came up to him and greeted him with a kiss. Joyce also got hugs from everyone.  
"El!" Max cheered. She ran up to El and gave her a long, long hug. El hugged her back, and noticed how Will has hugging Mike. She didn't see Will, but she did see Mike. They gazed at each other.

While Max was talking how much she missed El, Mike didn't seem to talk to Will at all. He just... hugged him. No words. Will didn't seem to say anything either.

Then, Mike came to El and hugged her just as tightly as Max did.  
"Oh, Eleven!" he sighed, "Finally!"  
"Mike." El said slowly.   
"I can't wait to hear everything that's happened."

El glanced at Will, who was chatting with Lucas.

"I think Will has more to say." she said.

The day went on pretty well. They were hanging in the living room, discussing old times.

"I'm still going very steady with Suzy!" Dustin said proudly. "It's harder to use the radio during the winter, but her parents have finally let her give me their phone number! Now I can call whenever I want, even if my mother complains about the phone bills."  
"Me and Max are also going steady." Lucas announced.  
"Shut up." Max giggled.  
"How is the situation between you two?" Dustin asked curiously, pointing at Mike and Eleven.  
"Uh..." Eleven said.  
"We are what we are." Mike explained, and put his arm around El. El blushed. She still loved him, even though she also wasn't sure she was ready for a serious relationship. Especially after what had happened during the last months.

Dustin slided down to Will. "Anyways. Will, have you fallen in love with some girl in the big city?"  
"No..." Will said and looked down.  
"Will has never crushed on anyone." Lucas giggled.

Suddenly, the front door was opened and in came two teenagers. One of them slided in, dragging snow with him.

"Hello, we have arrived to party!"  
"Steve!" Dustin cheered. "And Robin."  
"Dear god, Steve." Robin giggled. "You never make such entrances when you're going on dates."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up, dingus."

Dustin leaned down to Will and El.

"We still don't know if they are together or not." he whispered, "They won't tell."  
"They seem just like friends." Will said, "They don't... have that sparkle that Jonathan and Nancy have."

It was around dinner time. Everyone chatted around the dinner table. Steve was bragging about his flirting techniques with Dustin, while Robin had gone to the bathroom.   
Lucas was trying to impress Max with eating food? Or something? Max wasn't impressed however, and much more wanted to talk to El.  
El loved to chat with Max, but she really needed to speak with Will. She glanced at him. He was talking to Mike, and he seemed very, very happy. He seemed to have eaten up all his food. Now was her chance.

"Excuse me, Max." she said, "I have something to talk about with Will."  
"Alright." Max shrugged, "But don't be gone for long."

"Will." El said, "Can we talk?"  
"What is it?" Will asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just... need to talk."

She glanced at Mike who looked very interested in what she had to say.   
"In private." she said.

El and Will went down to the basement.

"Now, what was it?" Will asked, as they sat down in the sofa.

El took a deep breath. "There's something i've been meaning to ask you since... well, since for a while."

Will felt his heart skip a beat. "Ok..."

"Promise me to not run away now." El said seriously, "Becuase I promised some girls at school to talk to you."  
"And you don't break promises." Will sighed.  
"Yes. Now... I was wondering if... there was any girls in school you like?"

Will gulped.

"I'm asking because Emma, Janet and Jennifer wanted me to."  
"No." Will said.  
"No?"  
"No, I don't like any girls, El. At all."  
"But..." El said, and looked at Will deeply in the eyes. "Why?"

Suddenly, Will stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

"No, Will!" El said, "Don't leave!"

To her suprise, Will stopped at the top of the stairs. Instead of going up, he just locked the door. Then he went back down again.

"Okay... El, I am going to tell you something that I have never told anyone before."  
"What's wrong?" El asked.

Will took a deep breath and went quiet for a while. Both he and El felt the tension. After a while, Will started to talk again, in a very quiet voice. His heart beated fast.

"I... don't really like girls at all. Of course I like you, and Max, and all the others, but... I don't really like girls... like _that_."  
"Like that?" El asked, looking confused.  
"Yeah. You know how you like Mike? Like the feeling you get?"  
"Yes?"  
"I _don't _feel that. For girls."

El blinked. "Ok. But... do you feel that for boys?"

Will felt his heart beat really fast. He sweated. "Uhm..."  
"Do you?" El asked.  
"I..."

El looked down. "Was that a weird question? I'm sorry-"  
"No." Will said, "It wasn't weird, it was just... no one has ever asked me that before."  
"So... do you feel 'like that' for boys?"

Will looked like he thought for a while. His hands were shaking. With a squeaky voice, he looked El in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I think so."

El smiled. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
"It's complicated." Will explained, "People... don't really like if you're a boy and likes boys."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. People just think it's weird. That's why... I'd prefer to keep it hidden."  
"Why do they think it's weird?"  
"I don't know. But El, promise me you won't tell anyone. Not _anyone_."

El was quiet for a while. She gazed into Will's eyes. But then she nodded.

"I promise."

During this private moment between the children, none of them realised the bathroom door in the basement was locked. In there was Robin, who had just finished washing her hands when she heard Will and El. She didn't want to go out there, since they seemed to have a private conversation there.

She mostly stayed to listen to see what absurd secret the children nowadays had. She had some big secrets herself at that age, and she still had, but she thought these children would have much lamer secrets. Like, they still slept with a teddy bear, or something. But this... she never expected to hear this.

When she heard Will say that he was into boys, she got reminded of last summer, with her and Steve in the restrooms at Starcourt. How she had told him, after he just told her he had a crush on her. She was feeling like she was all alone with feeling like that. She didn't want Will to feel the same. She had to get out there.

With a _whack! _Robin opened the door and walked towards a startled Will and El.

"Hi." she said.  
"Hi?" Will and El responded.

Robin awkwardly stared at them.

"So... I heard your conversation."

Will looked horrified. "Uh-"  
"No, kid!" Robin said, "I uh, won't tell anyone."  
"You better not." Will frowned.  
"Listen... Will..."

Robin took some deep breaths. Then she said:

"I'm... just like you."  
"You are?" Will asked. Both he and El looked confused and suprised at the same time.  
"Not into the opposite gender, if you know what I mean." Robin snorted, "I... I know your struggles. I just didn't want you to be alone."

Silence. No one said anything.

"Anyway." Robin said, "Just wanted to say that. I'm gonna go back upstairs now... see you."

Robin slowly turned around and started to walk upstairs again.

"Wait!" Will said. Robin turned around.  
"What?"  
"Does... does anyone know you...?"

Robin smiled. "Only Steve."

El and Will started to smile too.

"Does anyone know that you...?" Robin asked.  
"Only El." Will said, looking proudly at his sister.  
"I promise to not tell anyone." El said.  
"That's great." Robin said. "The only one who should tell something like this is Will himself. Well, i'm going upstairs, are you coming?"  
"Soon." Will said, and gave her a bright and hopeful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea if I should make multiple chapters to this. I have ideas for what might happen in future chapters, but I don't know how well they would play out. If you'd like me to continue this, tell me (also tell me if you want any particular character involved if so).  
Otherwise it will just stay a oneshot, for now.


End file.
